Jiraiya Sama
by Kathalla
Summary: I did this story with Jiraiya because I find it hard to find stories that work with Jiraiya's personality.


_**I've been training under Jiraiya Sama for 2 years now and it's been so amazing, I mean he's such an amazing Sensei but I have one teeny tiny problem. That is I have fallen in love with the perverted man himself and to make matters even worse Lady Tsunade has just given Jiraiya a mission to the land of rain. Where he will undoubtedly face Pein, the would be leader of Akatsuki, hmm I guess that's not really all that small of a problem right?**_

_**I have never been good at telling Jiraiya sama about my feelings as I have failed each and every time I tried but I have this extremely bad feeling that he's not going to come back even though Jiraiya Sama tells me not to worry about it that he will be fine. Have you ever noticed the moment someone says don't worry you tend to worry even more well that's the case here. **_

_**This man is the only thing I have in the world and right now all I want to be is his everything but I have no doubt that I haven't and never would stand a chance in hell of gaining his affections not when all he wants is the very women that is most likely sending him to he death and I don't say that because I have no faith in Jiraiya Sama quit the opposite really, but we don't know what Pein can do and there's that nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach.**_

_**I guess I really should let everyone in on who I am. My name is Adara Uchiha, the forgotten Uchiha although some and I mean very few say I am the daughter of Madara thus my name, oh the irony on that one. I'm 24 years old and yes I know Jiraiya Sama's a lot older then me but that matters not. I always wondered if I am Madara's daughter why was I not with him and is that the real reason why Itachi didn't even try to kill me. Ohh that question hurts my head but I doubt I will ever know the answer to it.**_

_**So here I am at a cross road in my life, which is A, finely tell Jiraiya Sama once and for all my affections for him or B, risk the chance to tell him and possible have him die not knowing and regretting never telling him. Simple right? Wrong, I fear the rejection that I believe I will be given but I know that I must. **_

_**I start to wonder if training with him in the first place was a wise choice in the end. As I get closer to the hot springs where Jiraiya Sama is most likely to be doing what he calls "research" for his Come come paradise novel. **_

_**I finely get there and just as I thought there he is in all he's glory peeking in the woman's side of the hot springs. Pervert comes to mind but then again that's one of the reasons I love him so much, I know I'm twisted. So I patiently wait for him to A, get caught or B, to be done so that I may speak with him.**_

_**Soon enough Jiraiya Sama is caught and it all ends with a few ladies hitting him hard. It kinda makes you wonder if he knows he will get caught then way do it but I don't have a penis so I may never know. So soon enough we are heading to the forest of death (training grounds) a bit morbid I know but I figure less people around we sat by a river deep with in the training grounds. I started to marveling at just how handsome Jiraiya Sama truly is. The strong angles of his face, those thin but lushes lips that seem to want to be kissed, eyes that always manage to pierce my very soul to the enormous white silky mane of his, that I dream of threading my fingers into, down to broad shoulders and a wide chest that even the scares make him so magnificent to large callused hands that show all the long years of up at him I get this butterfly affect going on in my stomach but for the first time since I realized I was in love with this man I actually felt like it was trying to tell me all is as it should be. So I take a deep breath and I start to relate all the feels I have been harboring for the last year and a half though I brushed horrible that I'm sure it revived the color of my Sharingan. To my utter surprise I got a reaction that I truly did not think in a million years would I get as he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it, though he admitted that he cared deeply for me. I knew that Tsunade had most of his heart but I realized that it didn't matter because I wasn't asking a commitment even if I wanted all of him but maybe in fell upon us and I made a choice that to this day I do not regret making. That very night I gave Jiraiya a gift the I could only give once in my life and that was my entire being thus my virginity. I will always hold that night above all else, it was the most magical moment of my life that I have never wanted nor needed another since remember that uneasy feeling I had about Jiraiya going to the land of rain? Well as it turns out I sadly was right about Tsunade sending him to his death. Now you might be wondering why I seem calm about this fact well I know that Jiraiya Sama went down fighting to the very end honorably. Though I miss him and wish with my being that he where here now. Though I know he's peaking into some big hot spring in the sky at all the lovely ladies doing his "Research".It's funny thinking back on all of this. Jiraiya was the one that gave me the biggest gift of all what is it you ask well my son of course which I named Minato (Minato Jiraiya Uchiha) after Jiraiya's best pupil well besides Naruto of course. **_

_**Naruto came skipping into my house with a book in hand which I found weird but then again then was there a time in which Naruto's normal? Well I soon found that the book was a Come come paradise novel that was never released to the public but was given to Naruto to give to me if Jiraiya for whatever reason didn't come back to me. **_

_**That dirty, perverted, sex crazed man had written a novel based on me! funny huh apparently even in death the man likes to taunt me with the facts, the things he wanted to do. **_


End file.
